


Perfect

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean has lost the love of his life until one day, he saw her again.





	Perfect

I woke up on the edge of an open meadow. The sun sets, shining a beautiful light that lit up her features. I blinked a couple of times because I couldn’t believe what I saw.

She was slow dancing to the music that is audible from afar. Her long brown hair falling around her face, a flower crown on the top of her head.

I got up and walked over to her, the grass tickles underneath my bare feet. She smiled upon seeing me, her smile so bright it lit up the night sky that is slowly coming upon us.

I took her hand and pulled her closer, my other hand sneaked around her waist, holding her tight before I spin her around. Her back against my chest, as my head rest on the side of her head, breathing in the fresh smell of sweet flowers and rain.

 

> _Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
>  _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
>  _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
>  _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_
> 
>  

_“Hey stranger.”_  She said, her voice was music to my ears. The sweetest thing I’ve heard in years. I placed a kiss on her temple before I began to swing to the music with her in my arms.

_“Where am I?”_  I didn’t want to ask because I feared the answer but it slipped out of my mouth. I still couldn’t ditch the habit of always having to have control in every Situation.

_“Heaven? My own little heaven. I’m glad you’re here.”_  She whispered into the night.  _“I’m sorry, I probably look a mess but I wasn’t expecting you. Only manage to sew together a flower crown. Does it suit me?”_

I hugged her closer around her waist as she placed her hands on mine.

_“You look perfect tonight.”_ I whispered into her ear as we sway from side to side.

 

> _Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
>  _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
>  _I have faith in what I see_  
>  _Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
>  _And she looks perfect_  
>  _I don’t deserve this_  
>  _You look perfect tonight_
> 
>  

She reached her hand back, holding me by the back of my neck. By now the night came, the moon was shining bright above us.

Turning herself around in my grip, she now cupped my face, her thumbs brushing against my cheek.  _“I’ll be waiting for you.”_  She said softly before she stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I hugged her tighter and kissed her deeper. I wasn’t ready to let her go just yet.

_“Why can’t I stay?”_  I asked her as we parted. My voice came out shaking.

_“It’s not your time yet, Dean. Sam needs you more than I do.”_ She said, letting go of me as my body starts to flicker.

_“No.”_ I didn’t want to leave her. I have dreamed of this moment for what seemed like forever. It was the hardest thing to let her go then and it was even harder now.

_“I’ll be waiting.”_  She smiled and I tried to reach out to her but before I knew it, she was gone.


End file.
